sonic_uncut_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Infiltration: A Sonic Crossover Story
Overview When Tails is captured by Ravage, son of the Deacon (Who is leading a group of well known Villains), Sonic hitches a ride aboard Samus' Ship. Can the two overcome their differences and work together to save Tails? And what if something begins to bloom between the two? Beginings Rail Canyon. Earth. The Tornado's Wings were ablaze. The Fire was eating away at them. Tails reached for the ejector Seat Lever, as he pulled it, it snapped in half and he looked at it with fear. The Tornado spun out of control and crashed atop a Mountain. Tails crawled from the burning wreckage and groaned, he was hurt. A Orange Kitmorph (Kitsune/Xenomorph Hybrid) with Brown Stripes, Red Eyes, a Yellow Mussle, and 3 spiked Tails jumped onto the Mountain. He walked up a grabbed Tails by the Throat. He took the Red and Yellow Chaos Emeralds from him. "Hmph. What a pathetic attempt at escape, furball." The Kitmorph, who was called Ravage, chuckled. A huge Battle Ship flew above them. The Tractor Beam pulled the two up. When they were on board, it flew off into Space. Sonic grinded along a Rail and jumped up onto the Mountain. "Tails? Tails!?" He shouted. He kicked a Rock in Anger. He looked over to his Right to see a Yellow and Orange Ship zoom past. He started to run after it; grinding on Rails; Triangle jumping from Spire to Spire; before finally propeling himself upwards to reach it. He grabbed onto a nook as the Ship sped into Space. He tightened his grip as they exited the Atmosphere. Eventually they reached Space. He could see the Battle Ship in the distance, the Moon to his Left, and the ARK to his Right. He climbed upwards and reached the Airlock Hatch. He pressed the Buttons on the Board and the Hatch opened. He quickly jumped inside. As he landed in the Ship, a shot hit the Wall next to him. He looked up to see Samus. "Hehe... Long Time no see." Sonic grinned. "Get off my Ship... I have something to deal with aboard that Battle Ship... Alone." Samus stated. "Samus. You don't understand, my..." Sonic was cut off by the sound of an Explosion. The ship rocked back and forth. ""Agh! You Blue Idiot! They know we're here!" Samus exclaimed as she regained her balance. Another Explosion! The Ship spiralled out of Control and they crashed... Inside a Hanger bay of the Battle Ship. Heated welcoming 'Tyrant' Battle Ship. In Orbit around Earth. Sonic and Samus pushed Wreckage off of them and stumbled up onto their feet. Samus' Power Suit had malfunctioned due to the crash, so she was now in her Zero Suit. "You... You fool, this is you fault." Coughed Samus. "You're the one who was reckless." Growled Sonic. "I would'nt be in this position if you hadn't interrupted." Snapped Samus. "I only tried to help." Countered Sonic. They heard the sound of running and shouting. Samus looked around and saw a nearby Vent. "Grgh... Quick, in the Vent." Samus said. They ran over to the Vent. "I'll go first... I'm a Gentleman." Spoke Sonic. He crawled into the Vent, Samus followed. They crawled as fast as they could through the Vents. "This would be so much easier if i could Morphball." Moaned Samus. "Well i'm not the one that allowed us to crash." Remarked Sonic. "You distracted me." Samus snapped. "This bickering is pointless." Sonic responded. Samus let out a Hmph. "We should just work together and try to get on." Moaned Sonic. "Fine." Replied Samus. "Besides... Stealth was always the better option here." Sonic said. They continued forward until they reached a more open spot, where they took a rest and thought about a Plan. There was an awkward Silence between the two as they sat there, thinking. They didn't make Eye contact. Then Sonic broke the Silence. "Right. There must be a Map in the communications room. We could use that to get to the Engine Room, to blow up the generators. Then we go to the weapons bay and destroy as much as possible. Then we head to the vaults to get the Chaos Emeralds. Then we finally get to the prison cells and rescue Tails." He said. "That's all well and good, but how do we find the communications room?" Questioned Samus. "Uh... I hadn't thought about that part." Admitted Sonic. Samus frowned. "Urgh... You should have." Criticized Samus. "Well... Maybe we can find out where it is somehow." Sonic replied. Samus sighed. "Fine. We'll just improvise... Now come on, we better get moving." Responded Samus. Sonic nodded and began to crawl forward. Showboating After a good five minutes of crawling through the narrow Shafts, the duo had reached an exit. "I got this." Sonic stated. He look through the gaps, no one was around, he started to kick the Cover. After three kicks it fell off and made a clang as it hit the metal floor. Sonic jumped down. "It's a bit of a Drop... I'll catch you." Spoke Sonic. "I can handle myself." Beratted Samus. She jumped down... It really was a drop! Luckily Sonic caught her before she hit the ground. "I told ya. There's a thing called trust." Sonic said. "There's also a thing called showboating. Now put me down." Samus frowned. Sonic sighed and shuck his head, he let her go. "You try to help a Chick out." He smiled. "Do not call me that." Samus snapped. Sonic rolled his Eyes. Whoosh. A door opened. Quicker than a speeding bullet, the duo hide behind a group of crates. A squad of Robot Masters walked into the hallway. "This is bravo squad reporting. We are in Sector Seven. No sign of the intruders." A Robot Master said as he talked into a Radio. "Good. But you better keep your eyes open or else the Deacon will have our heads on a plate!" Replied a Xenomorph, over the Radio. The squad continued along the Hallway and exited through the other Door. The duo let out a sigh of relief. Sonic stood up. "Ok. We're in Sector Seven... We know that much." Commented Sonic. "We were in those Vents for a while, we should be closer to something." Samus responded as she got up. Sonic nodded. "Let's see where that Door takes us." Suggested Samus. They walked over to the Door the Robot Masters entered through. It opened and a Xenomorph Warrior stood on the other side. It let out a Hiss and the duo jumped back. Samus pulled out her Laser Pistol and shot it Six times but then the Gun jammed. Sonic jumped at the Warrior, in an attempt to Punch it, but was wacked away by it's tail. Samus kicked it in the Face but it just shrugged it off. It grabbed her by the neck and opened it's mouth, it's little mouth inside could be seen... Sonic homing attacked it before it could headbite Samus and it went flying backwards. It smashed it's Head against the Wall and it's neck snapped due to the impact. Sonic offered Samus a hand to get up. "Not so fast next time, hey?" Sonic chuckled. "Humph... Let's just hide the body." Samus moaned as Sonic helped her up. "If you say so." Replied Sonic. They walked over to the body and picked it up. After hiding it in a Vent, they continued onwards. "Oh, by the way, Samus?" Sonic spoke. "Yeah?" Questioned Samus. "That's three Times i have saved you." Chuckled Sonic. "No it's two." Replied Samus. "I'm counting the Subspace incident aswell." Sonic grinned. "Doesn't count, you saved everybody that time." Samus responded. "As you wish then. Two." Replied Sonic with a grin. Old Spice Sonic and Samus walked through another Door and entered a locker room. "Uh... This is weird." Whispered Sonic. "Yeah... I did not expect this... Of all places." Samus responded. They hid behind a row of lockers. "Ok... Stick close and be as quite as possible." Whispered Samus. Sonic gave a thumbs up. "Good." Samus whispered. They snuck from row to row; avoiding being seen by the Space Pirates, Xenomorphs, and Robot Masters in the room. They reached the exit door. "Samus... You go on forward. I'm going to make sure these guys have an accident." Sonic whispered. Samus, though slightly confused, nodded and snuck out of the room. A couple of minutes later, while Samus was hiding behind some crates, Sonic reappeared next to her and saluted. The screams of the mooks in the locker room could be heard. "What did you do?" Inquired Samus. "I turned the Temperature up to well over boiling." Sonic chuckled. Samus looked at him for a moment, then gave him a smirk. "Well done. But, what is that Smell?" Samus spoke. "I stole some Old Spice while i was in there... Like it?" Sonic grinned. "I don't have time to discuss your Body Spray... But it is nice." Samus replied, rolling her eyes. Corruption The duo had continued on for a bit; but after a while of sneaking through a multitude of corridors, they got seperated. Sonic was walking through a rather dark corridor on his own... Or so he thought and hoped. "Oh man... How could we of gotten seperated? I'm so stupid sometimes..." Sonic mumbled; as he creeped along. He felt a cold breeze over him; and shivered in response. "Buurrrgh... That was... Creepy." He mumbled. He continued along. A dark mist formed behind him, though he did not notice. The mist formed into Dark Samus. She raised her arm cannon and shot Sonic in the back. The blast sent him hurling into the Wall, and he then fell to the ground. Dark Samus stalked over to him, as he layed there, struggeling to get back up. "Struggling will only prolong your pain... Just lay back and relax, rodent." Dark Samus hissed. Sonic reached out and grabbed the dark copy's ankle. "That was... A cheap... Shot." Sonic coughed. He fell uncouncious. "Sleep tight." Dark Samus cackled. Meanwhile Samus was sneaking out of the Communications room, looking at a Holo-Map that was being displayed on her Wrist-Pad. "Ok... The prison cells arn't far from here... I hope Sonic is ok, we should of stayed closer together. I'll find him later, right now i got to get Tails." Samus whispered. She plotted a course on the Map and headed off. A short while later Sonic had woken up. "Urgh... My head..." He groaned. He stumbled up but then fell to his Knees. "Argh... I don't feel that good... Urgh... What is wrong with me?" He questioned. He started to cough. "Oh god... This can't be good." He moaned. He coughed some more; then was sick. What came out was Phazon. "What the hell is this stuff!?" He exclaimed. He held his Head in pain. His fur turned a Dark Blue; his skin turned grey; and his Irises turned blue. He stumbled up. He looked around with a hateful frown; then began to walk forward. Meanwhile in the prison cells, Samus was going through every cell, looking for Tails. After 10 minutes of searching, she had went through every cell and found nothing. She let out a sigh and bowed her head. "He's not here... I... I may have to give Sonic some bad news." She muttered. There was a bang out in the Hallway; she went to check what it was, readying her Gun. She opened the Door and pointed her Gun out first. Then she walked out into the Hallway. There was silence. She looked to her left, nothing. She looked to her right... Sonic, back turned, was walking down the Hallway. Samus holstered her Gun and let out a sigh. She walked over to him. "There you are, Sonic. I was getting worried. You ok? You look a bit... Different." Samus spoke. Sonic stopped. He turned around. Samus took a step back. "Sonic? What's happened?" Samus inquired. Sonic was silent. Samus noticed a cut on his Arm... Sonic was bleeding Phazon. "Sonic? Are you in there?" Samus asked. She slowly reached for her Gun. Sonic's eyes focused on the Gun; then on Samus; he looked at the Gun again; then back to Samus. "Ok... Let's not be hasty here... I can help you." Samus spoke. She put her Hand out, Sonic jumped back and growled. "I only want to help... I'm not going to hurt you, Sonic. It's just me, Samus." Samus continued. Sonic snarled and ran away. "Oh come on!" Snapped Samus. She chased after him. The corrupted Sonic ran through a Corridor and reached a Door. It was locked. He started to kick and punch the Door, trying to escape. Samus ran around the Cornor; and skidded to a halt. She was out of breath. "Sonic... I can help you." She puffed. A dark mist formed behind Sonic. It was Dark Samus. "Look's like i have a new Pet." Dark Samus chuckled. Samus pulled out her Gun. "Get away from him, you B*tch." Samus snapped. "As you wish... Go boy!" Dark Samus replied, as she faded away. Sonic's Arms set ablaze with Phazon energy and he snarled. "Oh for the love of..." Samus moaned. Samus started to run through the Corridors, trying to escape corrupted Sonic. Sonic skidded around the cornor and fired a few Phazon blasts, Samus dodged them. Sonic started to crawl along the walls and ceiling; continuing to fire. Samus was able to dodge the attacks. She made a sharp right and ran into the weapons room. She locked the door and barricaded it with a few crates. She stepped back. Sonic started to bang on the Door; making it shake. Samus looked around at the boxes and shelves of weapons. She rapidly searched through boxes, looking for something better than her Pistol. She pulled out a Laser Rifle and inserted a Battery pack. There was silence; then the sound of a growl. In a blast; the Door and barricade went flying. Sonic had entered a Hyper mode. Purple energy was swirling around him. He stalked forward. Without thinking, Samus opened fire. The rapid bolts struck Sonic. After unloading an entire clip, Sonic fell to the ground. His eyes closed and he didn't move. Samus dropped the Gun. She started to shake. "Sonic... Sonic?" She asked. Nothing. Cleansing The alarms began to sound off. "Jettison procedure; activated." The annoucer informed. The part of the Ship that they were on had been detached and started to float away into Space... Into an Asteroid Field. Samus looked out of the Window and saw the Asteroids floating by. "Sonic... Sonic! Sonic, wake up!" Samus exclaimed. Sonic just layed there. Samus looked around the room, in hopes of finding something to get him up. Nothing. She looked at her Holo-Map in hopes of locating Escape Pods. Nothing. She started to lose it and threw a Table. "Think, dammit." Samus snapped. After 5 Minutes of trying to think of anything, but coming up with nothing, Samus slumped down and gave up. She just stared out of the Window. Then the Red Chaos Emerald fell out of through a Hole in the ceiling, caused by an energy blast. It rolled out of the Corridor and stopped next to Sonic. Samus looked at it. She jumped up and grabbed it. "How the hell? ... It doesn't matter... I can use this... I hope." Samus spoke. She looked at the Emerald and then at Sonic. "Maybe... Just maybe..." She muttered. She held the Chaos Emerald tightly and focused her willpower. The Emerald started to glow. "Chaos... Regeneration!" Samus exclaimed. The gem flew out of her Hands and floated above Sonic. It zapped him with Chaos Energy; healing his wounds; and destroying the Phazon within him. Sonic opened his Eyes and took a deep breath before coughing and wheezing. "Gaagh... Where... Where... am i?" Sonic coughed. Samus was drained by the use of the Emerald and stumbled to get up. "In the weapons room... But this section of the Ship has been detached... We're floating in a Asteroid Field and slowly losing the Oxygen supplies." Responded Samus. "Did... Did i die?" Asked Sonic. "I don't know..." Samus replied, with guilt. Sonic stood up. "That's not the Samus i know, don't feel guilt for good deeds." Sonic smiled. Samus nodded. Sonic picked up the Chaos Emerald. "Let's get out of here." Suggested Sonic. "Wait... We'll need weapons." Replied Samus. Sonic nodded. Clobbering Time Sonic opened up a Pod. Samus picked up a second Laser Pistol; then a Laser Rifle; a pack of Plasma Grenades; and a Z-Saber. Sonic picked up a Katana; a pack of Plasma Grenades; and Duel Energy Swords. Samus opened a crate, and pulled out an Arm Cannon. She passed it to Sonic. "Here... I think you'll like these." Samus grinned. She put it on Sonic's right arm and it folded up into a Wrist Bracelet. "Just press that Button to activate it." Samus said as she pointed to a Button. "That's pretty sweet." Sonic replied. Samus pulled a second one out and put it on her right arm, it folded up. Sonic held the Chaos Emerald up as the duo stood next to eachother. "Chaos... Control!" He shouted. They disappeared in a flash of light. They reappeared in a flash of light; within a Hallway of the Tyrant. "Phew... For a moment i thought i might not off pulled that off." Sighed Sonic. "Now that we're armed, we can abandon the Stealth." Samus suggested. Sonic grinned. "Ladies 1st." Sonic chuckled as he took a bow. "What a gentlemen." Samus replied. They opened the door to a lounge. Within were a bunch of Space Pirates. Sonic and Samus stood next to eachother; shoulder to shoulder. Samus raised her duel Laser Pistols, and Sonic readied his Katana. "This party's getting crazy... Let's rock." Chuckled Sonic. Samus shot a jukebox and it started to play a upbeat Rock tune. The Space Pirates jumped up from their seats and readied their weapons. "I can already tell... This is gonna be one hell of a party!" Sonic shouted. He kicked a Space Pirate, that had ran up to him, in the face. It went flying backwards. The Space Pirates roared at the intruders. Sonic threw his Katana in the air, twirled a Bandoileer around him, and then put out his Arms as the Bandoileer slid onto him. He caught the Katana in his hand. He pointed it around the room, at the Space Pirates. "I hope you all have enough to cover all of your Funeral bills." Sonic chuckled. "Dante would be so proud." Samus mused. They charged towards the Space Pirates. Samus was rapid-firing her duel pistols. She front-flipped over a Space Pirate, and as she landed shot it in the back of the head. She jumped onto the head of another that had charged towards her. She performed a rapid Bicycle-Kick combo onto it's face before back-flipping off of it. As she descended she spun around and fired her Guns. As she landed, she pressed a button on the Guns and they transformed into handles. Laser whips shot out and Samus twirled them around, slicing apart Space Pirates and deflecting Laser bolts. Sonic meanwhile was dashing back and forth, slicing at Space Pirates with his Katana. He deflected Laser bolts with his Blade, making them fly backwards and hit their owners in the face. He made an upper slice with his Blade, that propelled a Space Pirate into the Air. Sonic jumped up and made rapid slices to the Alien, before grabbing a Plasma Grenade from his Bandoileer and sticking it to the Space Pirate's Head. He kicked the Alien down and the following blast sent three more flying all over. Sonic holstered his Katana on his back and pulled out his Duel Energy Swords. He activated them. In a blur of Blue Plasma, he chopped up charging Space Pirates with the blades until he was stood atop a pile of bodies, the batteries then ran out. Sonic activated the Plasma Grenades on his Bandoileer, before taking it off and throwing it into a crowd. Boom! Sonic activated his Arm Cannon as he stood back to back with Samus. She deactivated her Laser Whips and activated her own Arm Cannon. "Feels good, don't it?" Samus chuckled. "Nearly as good as a run." Replied Sonic. They spent the next five minutes blasting down the remaining Space Pirates with their Arm Cannons. By the end, the once pristine room was now littered with bodies, covered in blood stains and pools, and scorched with Laser marks. "Phew... That was radi-cool." Sonic commented as he gave a thumbs up. Samus nodded. "It is a pleasent change from sneaking everywhere." She remarked. Bonding A while later, the duo were travelling down a Hallway, the room behind them was ablaze with fire. "Hehe. That's the Engine room gone. This ship ain't going nowhere." Sonic chuckled. "Well, it will prevent them from entering light-speed, they're stuck around the Planet for now." Samus responded. Sonic nodded. "Still having Suit problems?" Inquired Sonic. "Yeah...I'm stuck with the Zero Suit until i can get a new Ship to repair my Power Suit function and refill the Energy supply." Answered Samus. "Well you can still handle yourself very well." Smiled Sonic. "Of course i can. It's me after all." Samus chuckled. "Looks like ya found my Cockyness upgrade." Sonic mocked. "I guess i have..." Samus replied, pondering something deep inside. She had changed alot during this mission. Could it be... Sonic? That had brought about these changes? She looked at the Blue Hedgehog walking beside her and... Smiled. Something that seemed alien even to her. Sonic smiled back. He was the 1st person in years and years to ever smile at Samus. They continued along. In the gap of sadness Having arrived in another hanger bay after a long while of traveling; the duo looked around for a ship to escape on later, Samus hadn't brought up how Tails was no where to be found. Sonic still had hope and was determined to find him. As Sonic looked around to try and locate a Ship, Samus was trying to think of a way to bring it up. Sonic could not find any Ships in this Hanger. "Samus... I got bad news." Sighed Sonic as he walked up to her. She turned around to look at him. "I have some too..." Samus responded. "What is it?" Questioned Sonic. Samus sighed and gestured for him to take a seat on a box. "Sonic... When i was searching through the prison cells before, not a single one had Tails. I... I made a quick search through the files before we trashed the Comms Room... And... And Tails was not listed as a Prisoner." Informed Samus. Sonic, as he heard the news, became very distraught. He started to tear up at the thought that Tails was... Gone. Forever. "You... You mean...?" Whimpered Sonic. Samus put her Hand on his Shoulder in an attempt to comfort Sonic. Sonic started to cry. Samus hated crying. Samus then pulled Sonic closer and... Hugged him! She stroked his Quils. "I'm so sorry." Samus whispered. They sat there for minutes, with Sonic crying, and Samus trying to comfort him. Eventually Sonic just stopped and stared into the distance, motionless. The whole thing had nearly brought Samus to tears aswell, but she was strong and promised her Parents to never cry. "He was my Friend... My buddy... My Brother." Sonic whimpered. Samus stroked his Quils again. "Come on... Be the strong Hedgehog you are... I know exactly what you are feeling..." Samus spoke. "You do?" Inquired Sonic. "Yes. I lost my Parents to Ridley when i was a child... It's terrible to have those you love, teared away from you." Samus replied. "I lost my Parents too... When i was a Child myself... Eggman turned them into mindless Robots... No matter how fast or strong i was... I couldn't save my own Parents!" Sonic started to cry again. Samus, even though she despised crying, knew exactly why he cried and felt no anger towards it. Sonic wasn't trained to be a brickwall to emotions like she was. "So... That's why you run. You're running away from your Nightmares every day, arn't you?" Realised Samus. Sonic nodded. "But you just can't run from everything, you know?" Samus spoke. Sonic nodded. "Come on... Let's get out of here." Sonic mumbled as he wiped his Eyes. They got up and began to walk towards the exit. Before they exited, Sonic stopped. "Samus?" He asked. "Yeah?" Replied Samus, as she turned around. "Thank you. For everything." Sonic smiled. "Anytime. That's a nice Smile by the way." Samus responded. Sonic gave a thumbs up. "But... Never tell anyone about that Hug... Ever." Samus spoke. "You got it." Sonic replied. Samus pressed the open button for the door. To their surprize, Ridley was waiting there. He roared and sent the two flying backwards with a swipe. They crashed into a set of crates. They stumbled back up as Ridley stalked forwards. "Little Samus, without a Power Suit, all alone." Ridley laughed as he grabbed Samus, and began to squeeze. Sonic let out a Battle Cry and charged at Ridley, unleashing a barrage of homing attacks. Ridley stumbled back and threw Samus. Samus regained control and used her Jet Boots to hover safely to the ground. "She is not alone, lizard brain!" Shouted Sonic. He unleashed a barrage of homing attacks again. On the 12th Hit he was knocked away, but Samus jumped up and caught him. "How's that drop?" Samus chuckled. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Disgusting cretin... I will kill you 1st, so Samus will be all alone and defenceless... Then i will kill and devour her!" Ridley roared. The duo readied themselves for the battle ahead. Introductions Ridley flew towards them and grabbed the duo; smashing through the Ceiling, to fly them to an Arena on the Hull of the Ship. He dropped the two. Sonic repostioned himself, and Samus fired up her Jet Boots, so the two landed safely. There was an Oxygen Shield around the Ship to keep lifeforms that could not breath in Space, such as Samus, from dying. Ridley landed next to two Pilons on the edge of the Arena. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the main event!" Ridley roared. He laughed as if he was the Joker. Sonic and Samus noticed the Command Bridge of the Ship was overlooking the Arena. The Deacon, Dark Samus, Reala, Star Wolf, Dr Wily, and Ganondorf, were all aboard. Deacon was sitting in his Throne, resting his Head on his Fist, while twirling Frostmourne around next to the Throne. Dark Samus, now in her Zero Suit form; her Zero Suit was Black with dark Blue details and Stripes, her Hair was Purple, and her Eyes also Purple. She was hanging back in the shadows. The rest were sat on their own Chairs, with a Drink each, and some Popcorn. Deacon notioned for the fight to commence. The pilons shot pure Chaos energy into Ridley, who's Purple Skin turned Gold, and Yellow Eyes turned Red. He roared. "Unlimited Power!" He cackled. He jumped down into the Arena, in his new Chaos Ridley form, and roared. Samus and Sonic, stood right next to eachother, Shoulder to Shoulder, slightly angled so they were nearly back to back aswell. "Don't hold anything back!" Stated Sonic. "Humph. With Ridley, i never do." Replied Samus. Samus activated her Laser Whip, while Sonic imitated a Boxer. This was it... The final fight. "It's time for a Death Battle!" Ridley roared. Time for the big finale Ridley spewed Fire from his Mouth, to which the Duo dodged. Ridley proceeded to fire Chaos Spears by swiping his Tail repeatedly. Sonic jumped out of the way of each one, and even side stepped a few. Samus dodged and rolled out of the way of most. Those she could not dodge, she used her Laser Whip to destroy or deflect. A few of the deflected ones hit Ridley, making him flinch a little. He growled and spewed out more Fire. Sonic ran in circles, creating a vortex, this turned the Fire Breath into a Fire Tornado that proceeded to assault Ridley. He grunted in frustration and used his Wings to create Winds to dispel the Flames. He flew around and landed a few times to create Chaos energy Shockwaves, that Sonic and Samus had to jump over. The duo nodded. Sonic grabbed Samus by the Wrist and spun her around. After a few swings he let go, Samus flew through the Air, using her Jet Boots to boost, when she reached Ridley she unleashed a barrage of Laser Whip strikes before kicking him in the Face and backflipping away. Samus landed next to Sonic. "Phew... How much can he take!?" Samus questioned. "Alot more than usual." Sonic answered. Ridley used Chaos Blast, creating a large Purple dome of destructive energy. Sonic grabbed Samus and ran to the edge of the Arena to avoid them being vapourised. "Thanks." Samus spoke. "Look... That tired him out!" Sonic noted. Ridley had started to huff and puff. He flew back to the pilons to recharge. "Now is our chance!" Exclaimed Samus. Sonic and Samus got together and began the rolling combo attack that Sonic and Tails used too perform. (From Sonic 4: Episode 2) They propelled themselves towards Ridley and proceeded to relentlessly assault him. He stumbled and fell over the Pilons, destroying them. He tripped and fell over the side, getting his Claws stuck in the Floor. "Ok... Now it's our turn." Sonic grinned. He Spindashed Ridley in the Face, then unleashed a volley of Kicks, followed by a Barrage of Homing Attacks, finishing with a Stomp to the Head. He jumped back and landed next to Samus. "Ok. My turn." Samus spoke. She turned her Laser Whip back into her Laser Pistol and charged forward. She unleashed a Bicycle Kick move upon Ridley's Face, hitting him 14 Times, before uppercutting him in the Chin. She jumped onto his Head and shot him. Then she grabbed a hold and unleashed 3 Charge Shots into Ridley's Mouth. She jump-kicked off of him, blasting him in the Face with her Jet Boots. She landed and turned her Laser Pistol back into her Laser Whip, then unleashed a volley of strikes. She hovered back over to Sonic, useing her Jet Boots. "Time for the big finale." Sonic cheered. They performed the rolling combo attack again and battered the stunned Ridley. Ridley went flying back, crashing into the Wall. He emerged from the Smoke and rubble, weakly crawling out. He roared in irritation at his defeat. "I'm taking you with me..." Ridley hissed. The front half of the Ship detached, leaving the Trio, and half of the Ship, to float in Space. Using what little Chaos he had left, Ridley turned into a Ball of Purple Chaos energy. It started to destroy anything it touched and was growing larger by the Minute. "Oh crud... We gotta get outta here." Sonic muttered. "But Sonic, i can't run as fast as you, even with my Jet Boots." Samus stated. Sonic sighed. He picked Samus up, bridal style. "Now only your Pride will be hurt." Sonic chuckled. Samus smiled. "That's a nice smile." Sonic grinned. Escape from the... Ball? Sonic jumped out of the Arena with Samus and began to run along the exterior of the ship. Pieces of wreckage was being flung at them, as Sonic ran. He side-stepped each one. The ball was quickly gaining on them. Sonic started to boost. "Wahoo!" Samus shouted. Sonic gave a smile. He continued to run and side step out of the way of Wreckage. They reached an edge. The ship was falling apart as it neared Earth. "Sonic look!" Samus spoke, as she pointed to chunks of the Ship floating by. "Arn't you worried?" Sonic asked. "If you have time to worry then run, right?" Samus replied with a smile. Sonic nodded. He jumped and landed on a Chunk. He ran along it before jumping in between two more chunks. He triangle jumped between the two before jumping to another chunk. As he ran, what appeared to be Samus' Ship flew past. Sonic ran across the chunk before leaping towards the Ship. They landed safely on it, and Tails opened the Airlock Hatch. They jumped inside... To find Tails was alive and piloting the ship. "Tails!? Tails! You're alive!" Sonic exclaimed with extreme joy. His best friend wasn't dead afterall. "You bet i am." Tails smirked. "Thank god. I thought i had lost you buddy." Sonic replied. "I managed to escape thanks to XLR8, then i found this Ship in the Hanger Bay and managed to fix it up. I belive it is yours Miss Aran." Tails explained. "It is, thanks Tails. You saved us... Uh, Sonic? I think it's safe to put me down now." Samus responded. "Oops. Right you are." Sonic chuckled. He let Samus go. "We arn't safe just yet... As soon as that thing explodes, the shockwave will decimate this half of the Planet." Tails informed. "What!? How do we stop it!? Did XLR8 get away!?" Sonic asked frantically. "Yes, Sonic, XLR8 escaped earlier after fighting Ravage. He gave me the Seven Emeralds to give to you. He truly is your Son, Sonic." Explained Tails. "Good. Now i gotta stop that thing." Sonic replied. Tails passed him the 7 Chaos Emeralds. They floated upwards and began to spin around him. "Alright Ridley... Now i'll show you!" Sonic exclaimed as the Emeralds created a flash. Super Sonic stood before Samus and Tails. His Golden Fur shining brightly, along with his Red Eyes. "Chaos... Control." He spoke. He reappeared outside of the Ship in a Flash of Gold Light. He turned around and gave a thumbs up. Samus and Tails did the same. In a stream of Golden Fire he shot forward with incredible speed, smashing anything the Ball threw at him to pieces. He reached the Ball. He began to smash through it repeatedly at light-speed. After 25 Smashes the Ball cried in pain. A head resembling Ridley, made of Chaos Energy, shot out and tried to swallow Super Sonic. He quickly flew out of the way. "Time for my... Final Smash!" Super Sonic exclaimed. He began to boost towards the Ridley Head, surrounding himself in Chaos Energy. As he hit the Head, he used Chaos Blast. The Golden Ball of destruction, disintergrated the Head. The ball grew smaller... It was going to explode! Super Sonc burst through it and flew into the middle of the Ball. He charged his Chaos Energy. "Chaos... Control!" He shouted. The giant Ball he created sucked the Chaos Ball into it, and in a flash it was gone. Super Sonic weakly smiled at Samus as she looked out the Window of her Ship. He gave a thumbs up. She put her right Hand on the Window and smiled back. Super Sonic turned back into Sonic... He closed his Eyes and fell to Earth... Still with a Smile. Samus' expression turned from joy to utter dispair, as she fell to her Knees. Sonic was... Gone. Tails began to well up after he realised what had occured... How could this happen? The End? Don't bet on it Earth. White Acropholis Base. Sonic layed there in a crater of Snow, he was badly bruised and scarred. He was breathing very slowly. He didn't open his eyes, he had actually entered a Coma. Eggman's foot appeared in front of Sonic. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Mature Category:Crossovers Category:Xeno 117's Fanon